


"I Understood That Reference"

by vulcan_slash_robot



Series: dem bois [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Edging, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, comedic sexcapades, very vague mentions of awful things that happen in an unrelated show, weaPUNS of mass destruction, who let these idiots be adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcan_slash_robot/pseuds/vulcan_slash_robot
Summary: Tony has been diligent in teaching his boys about the future. This may have drawbacks.





	"I Understood That Reference"

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU for all the lovely feedback so far on "One More Time, With Feeling"! The rest is coming soon, here, have this in the meantime, it's a sequel sort of. Same universe anyway.

Tony gasped raggedly, tangling his hands in long brown hair, slamming down hard, barely needing the encouragement of the hands on his hips, one warm and one cool. 

“God Bucky that’s perfect, just like that, you know me so well, c’mon keep it up–”

“Not…nngh…not much left here, sweetheart, m’gonna–”

“That’s okay, that’s okay yes good,” Tony assured his partner. Fuck yes it was okay. Making supersoldiers fall apart was practically his favorite hobby. He’d be getting an honorary PHD in it any day now. He smirked, struck with a thought. Yes. Wait for the moment. “After all, as we say in the North…”

Bucky managed to squint suspiciously up at him. 

Wait for it. 

There. Tony leaned in close and did his best Sean Bean.

“ _Winter is coming_.”

Bucky’s face twisted halfway between bliss and betrayal. Helpless in orgasm. So unfair. Got ‘im.

***

In the living room, Steve very studiously turned the page in his book. He carefully re-crossed his legs, trying to ease the discomfort caused by jeans that were quite a bit too tight for listening to  _the sounds coming from that bedroom dear lord_. He’d come in from a morning of paperwork to a trail of clothing all over the penthouse and some impossible-to-misinterpret noises and decided, well, wasn’t that nice, good to see his boys being friendly in his absence, probably polite to let them wrap that up. Plenty of time to get in on that later. Not dying to go in there. No sir. Very patient. Very polite.  _Very tight jeans_. 

He flipped another page, without having read a word. 

The noises he was definitely not eavesdropping on cut off abruptly. Was that…Tony laughing? A second later the bedroom door slammed open with a resounding crash and angry, stomping footsteps clomped up toward Steve from behind. Before he could quite turn to see what was going on, a naked genius dropped out of the sky and landed across his lap, still wheezing with laughter. 

“Banned!” Bucky snarled. “ _Banned forever_. Total loss of Bucky privileges. Outta my room.”

“If your idea of a punishment is to give me a Steve, I can’t say I’m too intimidated,” Tony pointed out, rolling onto his back and giggling madly. “Hi,” he added. 

“Hi,” Steve ran a hand through Tony’s hair, bemused. “Buck, what happened?”

“This  _child_ ,” Bucky roared (he had that oh-my-god-I’m-trying-so-hard-to-be-mad face on, so Steve wasn’t too worried), “Quoted _that show_  at me. In  _bed_.”

Steve had to blink a couple of times, which gave Bucky enough time to stalk away and slam the bedroom door again. Eventually, the penny dropped. 

“Oh, no,  _Tony_ ,” Steve breathed, trying to school his expression. If he took Tony’s side now they’d both be on the couch for the night, fake outrage or otherwise. “Not…not _…_?”

“They’re all named  _Stark_ am I supposed to just not?!” Tony cackled. 

“What did you even…?”

“WINTER IS COMING!”

Steve snorted, clapping a hand over his mouth. “ _Do you have a death wish?!_ ”

“Worth it,” Tony replied with a grin and a shrug. “Hey, how long have you been out here?”

“A while.”

“Didn’t you want…?” Tony trailed off, having brushed up against something that answered his question. “Um, hello, yes you did, why did you not come in, rude,” he nestled down until his face was in Steve’s lap, rubbing his cheek against what he’d found. “Wow. So rude. Depriving your boys. Mean. You could’ve saved Bucky from me and everything. And I didn’t even get to finish. Could’ve saved us. Tactical error, Cap.”

Steve floundered, eyes rolling back in his head. A naked, happy Tony in his lap and nuzzling at his crotch was not leaving him with nearly enough brain power to break into that ramble. “Nnnngh,” was about all he managed, but he shifted his knees apart a bit and let his right hand slip down, questing. Ah, there, yes,  _that_ , let’s have a nice handful of  _that_.

“Mmmm, Steve, my Steve, oh god yes,” and Tony was panting, breath warm through the denim, falling apart so fast, Buck must’ve had him close when…

A slow, evil smile crept across Steve’s face. 

He shouldn’t.

But he was gonna.

“Yes, yes, S-Steve–oh…okay too fast huh…okay sure, yeah, you need some attention too, I got it, I’m on it,” Tony fumbled at Steve’s zipper, hampered by the awkward angle. Why else would Steve push him that close to the edge and then suddenly back off, if not to hint at what Tony ought to be doing. “Okay, okay I got you, let’s…ahhhhhh yesyesyes oh god please…”

Steve’s hand took him right up to the brink again, before he could even properly make use of his mouth (now that Steve’s pants were open), and then, just as firmly as the first time, the hand on Tony stopped, gripping in firm denial.

Tony whined. “Unfair, I’m getting there, you don’t have to…what…are you…humming?” Tony peered up at him. Steve’s face was tilted back against the sofa, but Tony could still see the edges of a Rogers-is-up-to-something grin. He blinked, horror dawning. “Is that tHE RAINS OF CASTAMERE?”

Steve hummed on, unmoved, and went back to work with his hand for a third time.

“Ohhhh nonono,” Tony gasped, “Feeling very unsafe here, suddenly, bad touch–I mean, good touch but bad context, really, that, I should have a restraining order on that song, must remain 500 yards away from all Starks, seems like a prudent precautionnnnn  _oh fuck Steve_ –come on!” Tony burst out laughing as Steve blithely denied him again, “Fucking  _seriously_ , why this, what did I do, you weren’t even there!” 

The elevator pinged and opened. Tony panicked for a moment, expecting a teammate, but instead Dummy rolled out and started doing laps around the dining table. Wearing an Iron Man helmet over his claw.

Bucky kicked open the bedroom door and pointed dramatically at the bot. “KING IN THE NORTH!” he bellowed. “King in the North! King in the North!”

Tony boggled at him, and at the bot, piecing it together. The bot was playing the role of his direwolf, apparently, and wasn’t that just a little too distressing. 

“Oh my GOD, Barnes, no, what, that, first of all you’re doing it backwards that should be a full armor with Dummy’s claw sticking out of ahhhhhhhh STEVE SERIOUSLY,” if Tony could keep a straight face through any of this, Steve might actually quit torturing him. So not any time soon, then. “Secondly, holy shit, over the line much, all I did was call out a CATCHPHRASE, just a pun, a single pun STEEEVE—DAMMIT. Guh. You, you are bringing actual dead puppies into this moment, this is so fucked up whyyyyyyyyyyyy steeeeeeeev pleeeeeeeeahhhh!”

Steve had either finally taken pity on him or decided that yes, this, this was the most perfectly awful moment for an orgasm, clearly time to let it out. Tony broke.

By the time the room stopped spinning, Dummy had trundled back into the elevator and vanished, and Bucky was leaning over the back of the sofa, grinning at Tony.

“Hate you both,” Tony panted. “Liked you better when you didn’t get my references.”


End file.
